


In Secret

by Love_Creeps



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Creeps/pseuds/Love_Creeps
Summary: I'm Jake Portmen you know what I did, I fall in love with Emma I did.i really did...something changed that and if she ever found out she would be crashed I don't want to be my grandfather and hurt her but I can't help but fall in love with the dead Riser.





	1. Chapter 1

Kissing our eyes closed and our mouths open I'm jake and I'm kissing..someone who isn't Emma I don't know how this started but it did. I wrapped my arms around the back Enoch neck yes I was kissing the boy who was dating olive

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Enoch we hide this from everyone,we are secret relationship

Enoch brought me closer to his chest

"Why are we doing this?" he whispers close to my ear

I shivered "I don't know.....but I love this"I told him he pulled away from me

"You better get back to Emma"he sounded lonely

"Yeah I'll see you later tonight right?"

He hummed a yes and kissed my cheek

"Bye,"he said and I left and went back to where Emma was she smiled and kissed me...ever since I kissed Enoch, Emma once sweet kissed don't feel so sweet I kissed her back and she pulled away with a bigger smile I feel awful I hiding this from others but...I don't want to hurt her like my grandfather did so...i'll keep hiding it

~~~~

It was late at night and I sneak from the room I slept in and went to Enoch's I slipped in the room

"Enoch?"I whisper, he groans and he moved over to let me in the bed,I laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him pulling him close. He turned over and looked at me and yawned

"hi jake" he said snuggles into my hair and I blushes a little he falls back to sleep I sighed to myself, why I am I during this?...I thought about the first time we kissed.....

*flashback ohhh~*

I was watching Enoch's puppets fight it always amazed me how his puppets fight each other we were alone olive wasn't there which never really happens that often....

I kept watching them,he looked up at me

"Hey jake?"he asked slowly

"Yeah Enoch?" my eyes left his puppet and looked up at him

"This is weird I don't want a laugh when I say this"he glared at me when he said this,I nodded

"Have you ever kissed a boy,if so what does it feel like?"he asked me his eyes flicker to my lips.

"I've never kissed a boy before so I don't know how it feels" I answered him

"I know we both of us are dating someone else but I kinda want to try,"he said this it felt odd I've never thought Enoch would ask me to kiss him I nodded

"Sure" I walked over to him He look at me and lean over and we kissed it felt odd kissing another boy Emma's lips are soft and taste kinda sweet but each feel rougher and taste more like coffee than anything else we kissed for awhile and then pulled away,I don't want to stop kissing him

"Wow" is all Enoch says

"Yeah wow," I said baffled at how much I enjoyed it

*an end of the flashback!~*

We snuggled more together enjoying each other's warmth,I yawned and I fall asleep into a dreamland where I didn't need to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning I would get up before anyway so I could sneak into my room without anyone notice whenever I do Enoch groans not wanting me to leave but I have to leave or else we would get caught in the act cuddling in bed.

~~  
As I walked out of my room I went to the dinner hall where everyone else was I sit next to Emma while Enoch was across from me I looked at him and he looked at me...I blushed a little I hope no one notice me blushing we ate like normal and Enoch and I would glances at each other...we tried not to show care or even love in our eyes. Emma kisses my cheek I feel the jealous look Enoch was giving, I smiled at Emma and I blushed

"I love you, Emma,"I told her shyly, even though Enoch and I have kissed and do love each other we have never said I love you. I want to say that but can't into nervous to say I love you to Enoch.  
She smiled even more at me, her cheeks go red a little

"I love you too," she told me

"Get a room" I heard Millard's voice, I went red

"Yeah go get room," olive said as she giggled a little, all Enoch did was rolled his eyes as the others teased Emma and me  
~~~~  
I walked Enoch's room it was this time where olive was hanging out with the twins. Where we get to be alone, I walk into his room

"Hey Enoch, I told him as I shut the door and locked it(so that if anyone tried to go in we would have to time for me to hide and for Enoch to yell at them angrily to go away or ask what they wanted)

"Hi.." is all i said to him, he seemed upset

"What wrong?" I asked him with a confused look

"Don't say it..." he said while making a little puppet

"What?" i said to him confused even more than I was before

"I love you to Emma in front of me..." he said to me a jealous was laced in his voice

"Am sorry" i walked to him hugged him from behind him.and peppers kisses on his neck

"You should be"his voice broke a little while I peppered kisses on the back of his neck

"I won't say it again in front of you"

"Thank you", he said and turns around and kissed me, god kissing him is like firework I could kiss him for hours if I could but we only have small time together like this


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are in Enoch’s room.Our body are close that there no space between us,my finger going Tangled in his hair bringing him even closer. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of Enoch bigger lips on mine.It felt like it was only us in our own little world where we didn’t hide anything from anyone or broke anyone hearts.

I slowly pulled away and looks at Enoch's brown eyes,my cheeks Gored .Enoch let out a chuckle as he buried his face in the side of my neck.  
“your kinda cute when you blush,I wish I could keep it to myself,” Enoch said almost above the whisper into my ear.I shivered  
“really?”I asked him my voice almost breaking  
“yeah but I have to share”  
“I have to share too you know,” I said as I hugged him even more  
“I hate that we have to hide it,”he told me his voice had a tinge of sadness to it  
“yeah.But am not ready tell..Her”I said not looking at him.  
“yeah you won’t ever be ready,” Enoch said bitterly  
“I will!...Just not yet”  
“when will yet be? when can I kiss you without worry” he said as he looked at me  
“what about you? you're with olive” I asked  
“am ready to tell when YOU tell Emma” he told me with a glare  
“i-i don't know how” I said with a stuttered voice  
“it easy say I'm in love with Enoch am sorry or something sappy” he growled a little, clearly upset. I didn't say anything how could i?....then I felt Enoch hand on my cheek making me look at him.  
“you love me and not her right?...You're not messing with me?” his eye and voice seem to be full of hope that I loved him and not her  
“i-i do love you” I stuttered out while not looking at his perfect brown eyes  
“say it but look in my eyes”  
I looked at him my face getting redder  
“i-i love you,” I said this as I lean in and kissed him sweetly,He kissed back to bring me close then pulls away but keeping me close  
“I love you too,” Enoch said to me his cheek went a little red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it kinda short(most of them are short) i just want to update it alittle add more even tho it was already updated today


	4. Chapter 4

it has been about 2 months since Enoch and I have said I love you to each other.Enoch and I have become we spend our free time cuddling I think Enoch and I should stop doing this I hate this guilt in my stomach whenever I kiss Emma I don't know what I should do….leave Enoch and stay with Emma or the other way around it felt my head that all I think about no a days I still love Emma but not in the same way now my heart has left Emma and went to Enoch why do. Do I love him? Is the way he act like he doesn't care but he does the way, his rather kind when it just me and him I really could go on about him.Would I rather hurt Enoch or Emma? Emma has already been hurt by Grandfather I feel like it ,my duty to keep her from getting hurt again…  
“Enoch?” I went up to him he was alone in his room  
“Yes?” he looked up at me, small smile across his face  
“I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt Emma,” I said almost a whisper  
“Yeah so?” he said his small smile had left his face  
“But I don't want to hurt you either,” I said almost close to crying this is really an awful feeling  
“...then I make it easy let's stop,” he said not looking at me his eyes on his puppet  
“Wh-at?” I said with shocked in my voice,a stuttered out the words  
“Let's stop! I can't deal with this”he almost yelled at me  
"I don't want to stop I love you,I,"I said the feeling that the kiss we shared this morning would be our last  
"you're not showing that!" he yelled at me  
"am sorry please,I,"I said I begged  
"tell Emma!" he yelled  
"tell me what?" we both looked to see Emma standing there I was shocked "um, i" I didn't know what to say how long was she there?? did she hear us?? my thoughts went wild with what she could have heard "go on tell her," Enoch said he growled a little "i-i "I started but was cut off short by Enoch "it was nothing just some DUMB thing he did..." he said glaring at us both "just leave" is all he said and I and Emma left his room, my heart was killing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well then..


	5. Chapter 5

I been almost a whole week and am going to tell her it the only way I can be with Enoch I can do this I said to myself as I walked out to where Enoch was to tell him I was going to tell Emma. I stop I saw Enoch and olive kissing I felt my heart breaking more I s’pose I deserve this….I walked the other way.I really need to stop crying but I couldn't help it.  
~~~  
It was dinner time and I walked into the room and sat next to Emma, I didn't feel like eating.Enoch started to flirt with olive making her blush.i hold back the tears as I ate my food….  
“Are you alright?”I heard a voice it was Emma  
“Ye-ah am fine” I looked at her smile  
“You don't look ok,I,” wyn said looking worried like always  
“Am fine, honest,”I said with a smileI say Enoch in the corner of my eyes looking at me in his eyes had such pain look….he looked away looking back at olive with a soft smile one that he used to give me...I ate my food and stood up and left I couldn’t deal with this anymore!  
~~~~  
“Emma, can we talk?” I asked her am scared...very scared  
“What is it?” she asked me as we sat on her bed  
“We...i..”I tried to think what to say but I couldn't think of how to say it, I know it won’t change me and Enoch realiship...i just needed it off my chest   
“ am in love with Enoch...am so so sorry Emma,i”I said it! I felt so better but the look on Emma's face hurts, I never wanted to hurt her.  
“oh ...so that's why it seems you and Enoch have gotten closer…..”she said as she looks down  
“Yeah but it over now,iI told her   
“I can see.I already knew,” she said   
“You did?”   
“Yeah olive knows too for awhile she told me two days ago Enoch told her about you and him they broke up,” she said as she looked at me  
“But they are all flirty!”   
“Yeah I know it weird I haven’t asked them why...why don't you ask Enoch?”Emma asked me, she looked hurt  
“I want you to be happy...and if means being with a grumpy cat then be with him” she added  
I nodded, I got up  
“Am sorry Emma” I said again  
“Stop saying it and just go be with him”she smiles at me


	6. Chapter 6

my heart was beating faster and faster with each new step I took to Enoch room.I was going to tell him I loved him no one else! then I was pulled back by olive

she looked at me

"do you love Enoch?"she asked me  
"i-i do love him," I told her

"good, I love Enoch very much.Tho he doesn't love me in the way he loves you and if you break his heart even more than you already have I'll burn your face off"she said to me glaring

"I won't do that not again"

"good now go make Enoch happy!"she said as pushed me to Enoch's door...I slowly knocked on his door

"who's there?"Enoch said inside his room

"I-t me" I mumble

"And who is"me"" he started to sound annoyed

"It,me Jacob," I said and then a moment of silences before Enoch said anything  
"Come in," he said and then I walked into the room and walked into his room like always he was working on a puppet

"What do you want," Enoch said while he didn't look at me  
"I told emma..tho it seemed she already knew," I told him he slowly looked at me

"You did?"

"Yeah I did tell her told her I loved you i-i hope you still love me too" My voice broke a little

"Well I was proving wrong I never thought you would tell her"

"I-i know" I got closer to him, he'ed stop what he was doing

"Am so sorry"I added, he grabbed my shirt and kissed me I didn't think him to kiss me so fast but I missed the feeling of his lips that I kissed back.I then pulled away from the kiss  
"Should we tell the others?" I looked at him my face was flushed

"We should tell them but not now" he kissed me again and that night we melt into one.

~~~  
I wake up the next morning next to me Was Enoch his arms around me pulling our naked body more together I went redder last night felt like a dream it felt like the time we were part never happened.I smiled I was happy I knew that if we told the others they wouldn't hate us maybe a little confused about it being two boys being together in that way but I know after awhile they won't be so confused. I looked at Enoch I smiled even more and kisses his cheek,he slightly opened his eyes.

"Moring sleepy head~,I,"I said

"Morning..." he said yawning slightly

"Let's get dressed it almost breastfest time"he add as he sat up

We both dressed and I hold his hand as we walked to the others..he blushed a little and everyone saw us holding hands they asked why and I told them way

"And Emma ok with this?" Horace asked a bit shocked by this

"Yes I am," Emma said

"And you too olive?"Millard asked Olive

"Yeah I am" she smiled

"Well as long as everyone happy it should be fine,happy" Claire happily

What she said was true as long as we are happy it fine and I still care for Emma and she cares for me but not the same anymore as before she didn't seem to mind this at all,we are happy we shouldn't have to hide who we love...it just hurt everyone if you hide it.so now everyone knows about my love for the dead riser Enoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done!~ yay well kinda i think I'll make a part two in Enoch POV i was wondering if you guys wanted Enoch POV


End file.
